


Night of the Monster Men

by alxxdnvrs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Revival, Detective Comics, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post 2.09, Slight alteration of comic history, ok so gotham is actually dead by this point and i hadn't originally read that far oops, short and sweet, the title is intimidating I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxdnvrs/pseuds/alxxdnvrs
Summary: Maggie and Alex have a discussion about Maggie's time in Gotham and Metropolis, and how she feels now living in National City away from the doom and gloom of it all.Or how Alex reacts to the drama that goes on in Gotham. (Events from the current run of Detective Comics)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about Maggie talking to Alex about Gotham because it's such a huge part of her backstory (including Metropolis), but I don't know if we'll every get it on the show. They talk about the "Night of The Monster Men" story arc from the current Detective Comics series, so if you haven't read it I recommend it. Also, Renee is Renee Montoya and I firmly believe at least her and Maggie email every once in a while. Her and Kate on the other hand have let's say complicated relationship, but that's not what the fic's about.

Maggie stayed the night at Alex's and was now at the kitchen counter drinking her coffee as she scrolled through news articles on her phone. “Damn. I'm glad I got out of there,” she said after she found an article on what recently happened in Gotham. Alex had walked out out of the bathroom, and made her way to Maggie.

“Out of where?” Alex asked. She went to the counter and picked up the cup of coffee Maggie had made for her.

“Gotham,” Maggie said taking a sip of her drink.

“Ah. What happened this time?” Alex didn't know much about Gotham except what Maggie had told her about the GCPD and her ex.

“This week there was an attack on the entire city by these ‘Monster Men,’ and last night the Batmen took them all down,” Maggie seemed pretty calm when talking about these things.

“The Batmen? Don't you mean Batman?” Nothing really came as a surprise to Alex anymore, but Batmen? Really?

“Ok yes and no. So Renee, along with the rest of the city has unofficially dubbed Batman's new squad ‘The Batmen.’” Maggie tried to clear things up. “See look, here's a photo of them at the site of one of the bodies,” she turned her phone to show a photo to Alex. There were at least 5 people in the photo Alex did not recognize. She knew Kate and Batman, but had no idea about the others.

“Ok now who are they? I see Kate—I mean Batwoman and Batman, but I honestly have no clue who they are." Alex pointed at the ones she didn't know, "Should I have heard of them?”

“Probably not considering they're vigilantes on the opposite side of the country, but the one in the black suit with the blue bird on the front. That's Nightwing, a previous Robin who now operates outside of Gotham. The one in all black that looks like a ninja, that's Orphan. Then, the girl in purple is Spoiler. But, those two that are in blue with the ‘G’ on their chests? They're the new guys. That's Gotham Girl and Gotham. I don't know much about them, but word on the street is that they're both metas.”

Alex nodded along. She still had Maggie's phone in her hand, and was looking at the photo. Maggie had gotten up to go rise out her cup.

“You want anything?” Maggie asked as she placed her cup in the sink then went to the fridge.

“Uh, no thanks, babe. Hey, what's this thing in the photo?” Alex zoomed in on what seemed to be a pile of mud or something with eyes.

Maggie made her way to look over Alex's shoulder. “Oh, that's Clayface. He's a good guy now apparently.”

“What do you mean now?”

“Do remember that really bad horror movie, The Terror?” Maggie asked and was now seated across from Alex at the counter.

“Yeah, I remember. Didn't they try to remake it, but all the actors were killed or something?” Alex put the phone down to take a sip of her drink.

“They were,” Maggie paused, “By Clayface.”

It took Alex a minute. “Oh. Well that's, uh, something. Gotham seems like a mess. I mean we have aliens here and all, including my sister, but I'd rather deal with that than a bunch of vigilantes who actively recruit villains.”

“That’s fair,” Maggie nodded in agreement, “Ultimately, I'm glad I left. I needed to get out of there. It sure beat those few month I spent in Metropolis, though.”

“Wait, you worked in Metropolis? Did you work with Superman? Did you see him when he was in National City?” Alex asked at what seemed to be at super speed. There was still a lot she didn't know about Maggie and her past.

“Slow your roll there, Danvers. I did work with him, but he was always too, I don't know? Perfect? He's always trying his hardest, but he always interfered with my investigations. I was glad to only be there for a little bit. It gave me sometime to think about stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“Stuff like how Gotham is way too gloomy and depressing, and Metropolis is too ‘truth, justice, and the American way.’ Also, did you know that the number one cause of workplace accidents in Metropolis is Superman crashing through the building mid fight? It's dangerous out there,” Maggie gave Alex a nudge.

“You can't really say it's safer in National City though. I distinctly remember some cop cars flying through the air, and there _was_ an attack on the President,” Alex took another sip of her coffee, “but in all seriousness. Do you like it better here?”

Maggie took a deep breath before answering the question, “I mean Gotham will always hold a special place in my heart, even if living there was depressing and dangerous. After all I was the Captain of the GCPD, but I think National City is where I belong. The people at the NCPD are nice—and won't out an officer to the entire precinct or take bribes from criminals, but I digress. There's also you.”

Alex blushed at the comment. “You mean that?”

“Definitely,” Maggie said, “You're the best part of this city, and I mean it.” Alex blushed at the comment. Maggie leaned to kiss Alex over the counter, who smiled into the kiss.

“We're gonna be late for work, if we don't start to get ready. This is starting to become a habit,” Maggie said to Alex breaking from the kiss.

“Fine, but first. Tell me about Captain Maggie Sawyer,” Alex said as she rested her head on her hands.

“Ok I will. Then you tell me about Director Alex Danvers. I've been dying to hear about that since Kara mentioned it,” Maggie smiled as she spoke. They still had so much to learn about each other.

“Deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody catch the Powerless reference? I love that show. Also the whole being outed at the GCPD, Gotham Central is wild. I also firmly believe Winn would shit himself at half the stuff that goes on in Gotham. Thanks Lil for being a beta! I have got to stop writing fic so late at night. Do your self a favor and catch up on the current Detective Comics they're great.


End file.
